Operation SOLO
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Note: Another KND fanfic. Statia Casey (65) finds herself going into a mission alone undercover as a boy to see what a group of young males are up to. Under the name “Steve”, she discovers they are in league with the Delightful Children.


Operation S.O.L.O.  
(Sixty-five Only Lady Operative)  
  
Note: Another KND fanfic. Statia Casey (#65) finds herself going into a mission alone undercover as a boy to see what a group of young males are up to. Under the name "Steve", she discovers they are in league with the Delightful Children.  
  
Chapter 1—Surveillance Information  
  
Statia Casey had been watching a surveillance video recently that had been taken at the local teen hangout (otherwise known as the mall). Her boyfriend, Hassid Omud had gotten the tape for her and had watched it over and over with her. He happened to walk in on her watching the video for the twentieth time.  
"What are you watching that video again for ?", Hassid asked.  
"Recently, I noticed something interesting about it. There was a group of boys talking amongst each other and using odd gestures.", Statia said, pointing out the teenage gang in the video. She turned up the volume so she could hear them better. They were using some kind of slang that neither she nor Hassid could decipher. "It's definitely some type of code. I can't get a word of it, however.", Hassid stated, slightly frustrated that there was at last a code he couldn't decode. "I know something is amiss. I will have to investigate. Wish me luck, love.", Statia said, going into another room and changing into a more appropriate outfit. As she was beginning to walk out of her Treehouse, Hassid placed a firm hand upon her shoulder and grinned widely. "I'm sure you'll do a stupendous job, dear.", Hassid said gently. She then left the Treehouse and never once looked back.  
  
Chapter 2—Dealing With Guys  
  
Statia had ridden her bicycle to the local mall and waited for other teenage guys to appear there. Pretty soon, they had shown up and began talking to each other.  
"Hey, who's the newbie ?", one of them said in their indecipherable language.  
"Why don't you ask him ?", another spiky-haired redhead said, logically.  
They asked Statia where 'he' had come from and what 'his' business was with the Delinquent Revolution. Statia, under the name of Steve, tried to communicate with the others as best as she could. Fortunately, the teenagers took her in, not knowing she was wearing a recording device and was actually a girl in disguise. But, what the boys didn't know wouldn't hurt them.  
  
As Statia walked into the mall, she was brought to a part of the mall that looked unfamiliar to her. There was a gothic looking room ahead of them with ultraviolet lights and fluorescent posters on the walls of alternative bands everywhere. She could hear thunderous music being played by a DJ and a lot of ravers had come to party and not worry about adult supervision. There was a lot of moshing going on as well as butting heads and plenty of sophomoric activity. Statia was impressed with the skaters, extreme roller bladers and bicyclists in the room, though.  
  
Soon, the teenagers led her to another room that was a rather large auditorium. "Come on, Steve. This is the coolest area of our club ! Soon, you'll meet the brains of our operation.", a young teenager with a stocking cap on his head said. Statia followed after the supposed 'leader' of the Delinquents, and sat down next to the redhead who had been chatting with her earlier. What she was about to see was going to shock her almost beyond speech.  
  
Chapter 3—Meeting 'The Brains' behind the Delinquents  
  
From a trap door under the stage, the Delightful Children rose up on a platform. The teenagers wildly cheered and clapped at their arrival. Statia was dumbstruck that these morons were the leaders of such an intricate, close-knit gang. It seemed that the Delinquents had been mixing subliminal messages in music that they had recorded. Not only that, but they had been marketing other forms of entertainment to brainwash teenagers into working for the adults who wished to control adolescents and kids in general. Statia had never heard of anything so diabolical and sinister before and it made her blood run cold. She knew she had to report this information back to headquarters where her operatives would be awaiting her commands. However, she would need more than just one KND team to help her in this operation. There were more teenagers per square inch than she had ever seen in one place before. Controlling them would be difficult on her own. Unfortunately, her cover was about to be blown when the Delightful Ones asked her a question that she couldn't answer.  
"What's our gang motto ?", they inquired in unison.  
Statia had no idea what the motto was and she tried to come up with the most logical answer. She had no such luck convincing the Delightful Ones that she was even remotely up to date with anything involved with the Delinquents. One of the gang members took off her wig and revealed her to be a girl rather than a boy.  
"She's seen and heard too much ! You know what to do !", the Delightful Children said in unison. Before any of the gang members or anyone else could get a hold of Statia, she had already begun to make a run for it.  
  
Chapter 4—In the Cover of Darkness  
  
Statia began to run through the club surroundings of the secret area of the mall she had remembered instantly. She was being followed closely by the Delinquents and the Delightful Ones, but no one could see where she was. Providentially, she had been wearing dark colors, so she blended in with her surroundings. She relayed her information back to her headquarters just in case one of the Delinquents caught her. One way or another, the operation would have to be stopped, and she knew that this raid was far from over.  
  
Immediately as Statia left the mall, she had been surrounded. She pressed a button on a device that would alert Kids Next Door in areas that were closest to the relay signal. Statia knew she was in trouble now, especially since the thousands outnumbered her. Although she was surrounded on every side, Statia wasn't about to back down. She fought with all her might, but the Delinquents finally captured her. They dragged her like a limp rag into the room known to 'outsiders' as the Room of Cleansing. She would have all of her memories wiped away here, even those of her friends and the one she loved the most, Hassid. Albeit that everything would be forgotten except what she had learned in school and her daily life with her family, her vital KND information would be lost forever, except for the last transfer she made just moments before her capture.  
  
Chapter 5—Delinquents' Stopped  
When Staia realized where she was, she tried to fight, but a myriad of restraints held her in place.  
"There is no use escaping now, Stacy. Don't try to fight it. We all forget sooner or later. So sad it must be sooner for you.", the Delightful Children said in their irritating monotone. At that precise moment, Staia's friends rushed into the Room of Cleansing and fought all the Delinquents that they could. All Kids Next Door agents involved were tearing the underground of the Delinquents asunder. Soon, Statia's boyfriend, Hassid, untied her hands from behind her back.  
"It is a relief to see you again.", she said, embracing him.  
"None of this lovey-dovey stuff in public, Stace. We have plenty of time for that later.", Hassid responded, looking a little embarrassed by her open display of affection. She giggled and followed him closely as they ran out of the crumbling cavern.  
  
Epilogue  
  
Those that had been responsible for the subliminal marketing messages and the soliciting of harmful products to other teens had been dealt with responsibly. The Delightful Children had escaped unscathed for another time. The Delightful Children were not through with their shenanigans and would one day return with another plan. Their Father would assure them of it or they would be severely punished. If one matter was certain, the Delightful Ones didn't really have such a "delightful" existence after all were sadly, pitied.  
  
Statia had returned to her Treehouse in suburbia where other Urban Kids Next Door facilities existed. She was one among many and had a large faction of friends and associates standing behind her. She could say that she was very blessed to have so many friends and so many that adored and respected her. Statia and her boyfriend, Hassid, were still in the uncertain dating stage, but were very much in love. One day, if it were to be, they would marry and their progeny would keep the Kids Next Door operation stable. At the time, she was proud of her team and her confidante, Hassid. She admitted the last few hours of her young adult life had been frightening, but she had remained unshaken. Her faith had kept her strong, and her belief is what sustained her. This is all she ever needed to know and to hold onto. As long as she had friendship, faith and love, nothing would ever defeat her or the noble cause of the Kids Next Door for so long as innocence remained in the world.  
  
The End  
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt July 30, 2004 


End file.
